


【盾冬】H15題.12. 請從失禁／破瓜／●REC三項擇一描寫

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>結果我選了什麼……破瓜+REC（毆）</p>
<p>ABO、A盾B冬、互相暗戀設定。<br/>隊長跟吧唧中了反派陷阱，一起被關在布滿了攝影機的密室，反派放出能誘導出發情期的毒氣，企圖讓隊長倍受折磨的醜態暴露在大眾的眼前，而身為B的吧唧沒受到影響，但為了幫助史蒂夫，毅然決然獻出自己的肉體。</p>
<p>以上為喪病的大綱，雖然你情我願但由於隊長失控了所以痛痛的，結尾是因為誤會吧唧帶球跑了（咦）</p>
<p>什麼樣的盾冬都能接受的再看吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】H15題.12. 請從失禁／破瓜／●REC三項擇一描寫

＿＿＿

 

 

「史蒂夫……」

巴奇驚恐又擔心的望著史蒂夫極度痛苦的往前捲縮著上身，雙手用力掐著他自己的手臂，太陽穴附近以及肌肉隆起的雙臂上布滿了青筋，臉上滲出一粒一粒的汗珠，輕易就能看出史蒂夫正在強忍著巴奇所無法想像的痛苦。

「你很難受嗎？」巴奇在身旁很焦急的問。

而史蒂夫即使怎麼看都很難受，但他依然咬牙切齒的搖著頭，試圖阻止巴奇靠近他，「別……別靠近我，巴奇……我不知道自己會對你做出什麼……」

這裡是一間除了四面灰白的牆壁，以及除了四處都有的攝影鏡頭以外什麼都沒有的密室，剛才巴奇跟史蒂夫闖進來時所通過的入口處在他們都進入室內之後也合了起來，看不見任何像是出入口的痕跡。

就在兩人分別尋找著出入口或是開關時，史蒂夫突然全身一震，抱著頭發出了讓巴奇心臟緊縮的痛苦呻吟，當巴奇想要跑過去關心時，史蒂夫卻大聲的喝止了他。

「不要過來！」

「史蒂夫？」

就在巴奇不知所措又心疼的乾望著史蒂夫痛苦掙扎時，不知從哪發出的冰冷的電子音調對他們解釋了史蒂夫異樣的原因。

史蒂夫跟巴奇原本是接到線報指出這裡有九頭蛇的秘密基地而一起攜手潛入的，然而這其實是陷阱，九頭蛇殘黨把史蒂夫他們困在這個四周都是監視攝影機的密室後，放出了能激發出Alpha發情期的信息素。

信息素無色無味，而且除了Alpha以外不會被影響，所以巴奇什麼感覺都沒有，只能驚慌又難受的看著史蒂夫強忍著他無法想像的熱潮。

「不用擔心……巴奇……你不要過來……我相信其他人很快就會發現我們失聯……趕來救我們……我只需要忍耐……」

即使身在如同被火燒烤著的慾火折磨中，史蒂夫也依然試著安撫巴奇，並強自忍耐著全身的每一個毛細孔每一吋肌肉都在激動叫囂著，要他撲倒並用自身高脹的慾望狠狠地操進眼前這個真心在擔心他的，他最重要的朋友的體內。

史蒂夫現在陷入了前所未有的困境，他只有兩種選擇，一個是就像他所說的那樣繼續忍耐到其他人來救他們，或者是順從本能的抓住巴奇－－身邊唯一的人－－，壓在他身上，不顧他的意願強硬的侵犯他、佔有他，將自身強烈到幾乎快要失控的慾望解放在他體內。

而史蒂夫只能選擇前者。

他不可能選擇後者，不是因為擔心美國隊長的形象，而是史蒂夫不希望在什麼都還沒表明過的狀態下就因失控的理由而用暴力去佔有巴奇。因為即使史蒂夫一直在內心深處懷抱著對巴奇難以啟齒的深沉慾望，但現實是他從未曾有勇氣對巴奇告白出內心的愛，所以他們只是朋友，最要好的那種。

現在這種狀況下，即使史蒂夫說愛，不要說巴奇了，他自己也不會相信，只會認為他是因為被信息素所引發的熱潮而影響，簡單來說就是純粹為了洩慾而說出的台詞，但史蒂夫不希望被巴奇那麼想，他是真的太過於珍惜與巴奇之間的感情，所以才更加不敢輕舉妄動。更何況，史蒂夫知道現在若是順從本能，自己一定會傷害到巴奇。

然而不管怎麼說，巴奇不可能就這麼眼睜睜看著史蒂夫痛苦下去。他知道史蒂夫的顧慮是什麼，巴奇是個Beta，過去他交往過的一直都是Omega女性。而在冬兵時期，每個想要對他出手的下場都很慘。

也就是說巴奇還是處子。

但為了史蒂夫他連生命都能夠毫不在乎的犧牲，區區的肉體貞操什麼鬼的，根本連屁都不是。

於是巴奇咬了咬下唇後，在心中下定了決心。

「你們這些該死的變態見鬼去吧！」巴奇一臉鄙夷的對著攝影機比出了中指，然後轉向史蒂夫，不顧他的警告，一步一步的走向抱頭痛苦的史蒂夫。

直到觸手可及的距離後，巴奇溫柔的將全身都在打顫的史蒂夫抱在懷中，輕聲說道：「……沒關係，你用我吧。」

巴奇平靜的話語像是雷擊般，史蒂夫猛地抬起頭，不敢相信的瞪大了雙眼看向一臉平靜的巴奇，他從沒想過，他有一天會從巴奇－－他最要好的親友－－的口中聽到這句話。

「你知道……你在說什麼？」

巴奇只是點了點頭，將手放到了自己的制服的釦子上，不知為何手有些顫抖著，低聲說道：「你可以放心的操我，反正我不會被你標記，也不容易懷孕。」

那麼說著的巴奇臉上甚至浮現起了微笑，看在史蒂夫眼中就像是殉教的聖徒般神聖而絕美。

「巴……奇……？」

「對，我。」巴奇邊說邊用著不住顫抖的手慢慢解開上身的釦子，有些自嘲的歪起嘴角，「當然了，我相信柔軟香甜的Omega會比較好……而且我後面還是第一次，所以大概不太好用……不過……我想你只能將就……」

但巴奇還沒把話說完，就被一股突如其來的強大力量給壓倒在地，但在撞到地板前，他的後腦勺被大而厚實的溫暖手掌托住，緊接著是唇上彷彿被啃咬般的猛烈熱吻。

史蒂夫的吻毫無章法又粗魯，與其說是吻，不如說是近似於動物本能般的啃咬，但巴奇並沒有反抗，只是微微張開了被咬得紅腫發疼的唇瓣，放任史蒂夫掠奪。

性急的攪和著巴奇柔軟濕熱的唇舌及口腔的過程中，史蒂夫的手也忙著撕開巴奇的制服。

巴奇剛才的話像是咒語解開了史蒂夫深沉慾望的束縛，他現在已經不是平常那個溫和自律，正直老實的美國隊長了，現在占據著史蒂夫身心的只剩下狠狠佔有眼前這個誘人存在的本能與性衝動。

「巴奇……巴奇……對不起……」

雙眼因即將滿溢而出的慾望而布滿血絲，史蒂夫用著最後僅存的理性，對著恐怕將要被他泉湧而出且難以想像的深沉慾望所傷害到的巴奇－－他的獻祭及寶物－－輕聲道歉。

「沒、沒關係……唔……這不是你的錯……史蒂夫……不管你對我做什麼……都不是你的錯……」

在巴奇彷彿無罪判決的耳邊細語下，史蒂夫的理性很快的就兵敗如山倒，他急吼吼的分開了巴奇的雙腿，想要用手解開他的褲帶，但巴奇的制服不是那麼好解開，所以胡亂的抓了兩三下後，史蒂夫像是野獸般的低吼著用雙手扯開了巴奇的褲子。

布料撕扯開的聲響讓巴奇內心湧起了不安，但他只來得及短促的大口喘了幾下氣，史蒂夫就抓住了他的腳踝，猛地往前挺腰用那根大得不可思議的粗熱肉棒狠狠地破開了巴奇緊窄柔嫩的穴口。

「－－－！！」強烈的衝擊迫使巴奇忍不住弓起了身體，全身緊繃，張開了顫抖的嘴唇卻痛得連叫都叫不出來。

從未有過性經驗的史蒂夫根本不知道需要先做擴張，而且巴奇是Beta，不是會自主分泌出體液來潤滑的Omega，而第一次接納異物的入侵，就是被一個失控的Alpha粗暴的將超乎想像的巨大陰莖猛力捅進他乾澀的甬道內，那種痛楚無異於被燒紅的鐵棒硬生生貫穿。

難以承受的劇痛從被劈開來的部位瞬間擊中了巴奇，淚水從瞪大的雙眼中無法抑止的落下。

巴奇連尖叫或是哭喊都還沒辦法做到，就被史蒂夫緊接下來毫不留情的橫衝直撞給撞得泣不成聲。

「啊！……啊……啊啊……」

這個喪失了理智的Alpha像是毫不在意Beta難以侵入的狹小入口，反而因為被緊實溫熱的肉壁緊緊包裹著的快感而低嘆出舒服的嘆息，為了能更深的感受到更強烈的快感，史蒂夫往後淺淺地退開來又用力刺了進去，不斷重覆著，直到完全進入巴奇之後，就順著本能快速的挺動著腰臀，在那被自己的碩大撐滿的肉壁內抽插。

殷紅的血液從巴奇體內被硬生生撕扯開來的傷口中湧出，不斷從被撐得幾乎看不見皺摺的交合處，隨著劇烈的進出而被擠出，弄得兩人下身都染成了一片鮮紅。

媽的，這真的他媽痛死了！巴奇在內心咬牙的咒罵著，他必須用盡所有的理性才能阻止自己推開史蒂夫，從這超乎他想像的劇痛中逃離。

再怎麼健壯的Beta也無法應付失控的Alpha，更何況史蒂夫的侵略是如此狂野而猛烈，對第一次接納男人侵入（還是一個從各方面來說都超乎常人的Alpha）的巴奇來說，這種私密部位被貫穿的疼痛是他從未經歷過的強烈痛楚。

每當史蒂夫淺淺抽出又狠狠插入直至深處時，巴奇總會感到鮮明的火辣刺痛，疼得他雙眼不住的落淚，但巴奇只是把痛呼跟哀鳴給緊緊咬在被咬破而出血的下唇上。

然而當巴奇在劇烈的搖晃中，睜著模糊淚眼與史蒂夫那雙因強烈慾望的熱潮而發紅的深藍相對的瞬間，一陣甜美的顫慄像是燃燒的火苗突然從背脊猛烈升起，並快速的竄至全身每一處神經。

雖然被Alpha火熱的性器侵犯的部位的確既燙又疼，但只要一想到正在自己體內的人是史蒂夫，而自己的肉體能讓他感到愉悅、甚而失控，巴奇的小腹內就湧上一股熱流。

「啊……嗚……哈啊……啊……」

巴奇情不自禁的低喘著濕熱的氣息。伸出了手緊緊抱住這個正在他脆弱的體內肆意衝撞頂弄的他偷偷暗戀了很久的Alpha，因疼痛與逐漸湧出的快感而哭泣。

火熱粗硬的碩大很快的就來到了巴奇體內深處隱密的入口處，那處封閉著的狹小肉縫。史蒂夫的頂端每每撞上那裡，就帶給巴奇如電流般酥軟的酸疼與甜美的快感。

雖然因未知的感受而心生恐懼，但巴奇依然無法抑止內心渴望著史蒂夫能進到自己內部的最深處，並將精液撒在那裡面，那處雖不如Omega卻也足以孕育生命的器官，他的子宮。

而史蒂夫不知是否察覺到了巴奇內心的想法，還是單純的Alpha本能，他突然改變了之前快速而猛烈的攻勢，停下了動作，緊緊抓住了巴奇的腰，低下頭望著被他操得滿臉通紅，臉上因各種液體而濕得一蹋糊塗的的Beta，征服欲被深深滿足的Alpha瞇起了雙眼，伸出舌頭舔去了巴奇臉上的淚水，深情而溫柔的呼喚著，「巴奇……」

史蒂夫低沉的呼喚振動著巴奇的身心，讓他下意識的露出了微笑，但下一瞬間，史蒂夫突然猛力一個挺腰，在巴奇毫無防備之下，將粗大的性器狠狠的捅了進去，撞開了緊致狹小的子宮口。

「啊啊啊！！」

雙目圓睜，比之前剛被插入時的強烈衝擊還要超乎想像的劇痛讓巴奇終於忍不住緊緊繃起身子，發出了慘裂的痛呼。

在用火熱的陰莖闖入了巴奇的子宮內後，史蒂夫瘋狂般的緊抓著巴奇的腰，以難以想像的速度進出著那處被他撕裂的小小肉洞，並出於Alpha本能的咬著巴奇的脖子、鎖骨，以及胸前的突起。

「嗚……嗚……」

即使下身以及被咬出血的部位如此的疼，使得巴奇難以抑止地不斷發出哀鳴及嗚咽，但他始使終沒有喊疼或是說出拒絕的話語，他只是緊閉著雙眼，將手放到自己的眼上跟嘴邊，擋住眼淚及哭喊。他永遠不會拒絕史蒂夫，而且他無比的渴望著。

不知是否是肉體上的本能，還是心理影響，在史蒂夫凶猛的操弄下，巴奇顫抖著的子宮內開始湧出除了鮮血以外的濕熱液體，在撕裂開的火辣疼痛中，慢慢的給巴奇帶來了甜美的快感，並逐漸變得鮮明強烈，猶如電擊般地在每一次摩擦而過那處狹小肉環時帶給巴奇顫慄般的感受。

隨著史蒂夫的凶狠撞擊，巴奇的全身都因難以忍受的快感及疼痛而痙攣、抽搐，鮮血及肉體為了保護子宮的機制而湧出的體液從劇烈摩擦的交合處擠出。

密室內充斥著激烈的水聲及肉體拍打聲，還有男人的喘息聲及低低的哀鳴。

一切吵雜的聲響，都隨著史蒂夫突然重重的頂入最深處，衝動的咬住了巴奇的頸側－－如果是Omega的話，就會因此被標記的腺體處－－並脹起了粗大的結，一股一股的將自身的精液送入了巴奇的子宮內的衝擊嘎然而止。

史蒂夫的結卡住了巴奇的內部，滾燙的精液大量的沖刷著敏感的子宮內壁，很疼、很酸、很麻、很脹……以及被灌滿的充實感。雖然下身所有的感覺，無論是疼痛還是快感都趨近於麻木，即使如此的難受，但巴奇的內心卻覺得很滿足。

失去了意識時，在巴奇嘴角揚起的，是甜美的笑容。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

當巴奇再度睜開眼睛時，史蒂夫就坐在他身旁，一臉沉痛，當史蒂夫與巴奇的眼神對上的瞬間，驚喜立刻轉換成了強烈的自責與心疼，他握住了巴奇吊著點滴的手，發自內心的抱歉，「對不起，巴奇……我……把你傷成這樣……」

「……那不是你的錯，所以你不用道歉。」花了一段時間才發現自己躺在了醫院的病床上的巴奇只是再一次的重覆了行為的過程中巴奇不斷對史蒂夫所說的話，「……只不過你被拍下的影像……」

「關於那一點……東尼有幫我們處理了。」

「史塔克？」

「就是他循著網路直播的連結找到我們被關在哪裡的，而在那之前他就已經把所有直播的網站都關閉了，所以並沒有人看到我們之間的事……」

「史塔克來的時候也沒看到？」

「呃……你昏迷之後，我稍微回復了清醒。」

在巴奇昏厥之後，因為心愛之人的異狀而終於有些恢復了清醒的史蒂夫在看到他一直珍惜著的寶物被自己操得如此悽慘的模樣，心疼的幾乎無法原諒自己。在結消了之後史蒂夫硬是咬牙將自己還硬得發燙的陰莖從那處血淋淋的紅腫傷口處抽出，並焦急又難受的替巴奇擦拭從被操得一蹋糊塗的穴口中流出的混著血液的白濁。

接著，狂怒的野獸帶著盾牌朝著他記憶中他們進入的入口處用力撞了上去，無視於電子音的警告，只是彷彿發洩般的一撞再撞直至撞破了牆壁，然後，史蒂夫找到了基地內的深處的監控室內解決了現場所有的人。

所以當東尼趕到時，史蒂夫已經處理完現場的反派，回到了那處密室裡，並將巴奇小心的用毯子包裹著，無比珍視的將昏睡的寶物緊緊護在懷中。

「什麼？那你有沒有受傷？」巴奇緊張的上下打量著史蒂夫，甚至伸出手想要仔細看看，但只是稍微一動，下身及體內鮮明的鈍痛讓他的面孔扭曲了起來。

「我沒事，你別動！會扯到傷口……」史蒂夫差點就要因為感動跟內疚而哭出來了。巴奇居然還在擔心自己有沒有受傷，明明他才是被自己傷得最重的那個人。

「醫生說你身體裡……撕裂傷很嚴重……特別是……」史蒂夫臉上一種紅一陣白，就是說不出子宮兩個字。

而巴奇只是笑了笑，用手拍了拍史蒂夫顫抖的手背，「我沒事，還好我不是Omega不會被你標記……一點皮肉傷，很快就會好了。」

巴奇說的輕描淡寫，但卻同時傷了他們兩人的心。

史蒂夫猶豫了一會後，開口欲言又止的支支吾吾，「雖然沒有標記……但巴奇……要是……要是你……我們……」

「如果你是擔心我懷孕的話你要負責還是結婚什麼的，少跟我來這一套，」巴奇收起了笑容板起面孔，「不管發生了什麼，我們永遠都是朋友，更何況我又不容易懷孕，你大可不必想那麼多。」

史蒂夫想說他不是擔心需要負責，相反的，他其實非常希望巴奇會因此懷孕，這樣一來，就算沒有標記，他還是能順水推舟的跟巴奇告白、結婚，共組家庭。但看到巴奇明顯不高興的表情，史蒂夫退卻了。巴奇說了他們永遠都是朋友，那麼史蒂夫就無法厚著臉皮在傷害了他的肉體之後，還興匆匆的表示我愛你我想跟你結婚。

於是在沉默了一會後，史蒂夫只能選擇勉力撐起笑容，「是的，巴奇，我們永遠都是朋友。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

在巴奇傷勢痊癒出院後，兩人都刻意的避談那一次事件，就好像那一場帶著血腥味的性事從未發生過。所以巴奇跟史蒂夫依然維持著不變的友情，他們依然住在一起，睡在相鄰的房間，時常會一同執行任務，就跟之前一樣。

因為巴奇什麼都不說，所以史蒂夫也提不起勇氣對巴奇說出深埋內心對巴奇的愛戀。

命運就在這樣表面平靜實則暗潮洶湧的狀態下，來到了交叉口。

三個月的某一天，史蒂夫在神盾局開會，而巴奇獨自一人前往了史塔克大樓做定期的身體檢查，在那裡，布魯斯發現了接近奇蹟的喜訊。

一時之間茫然失措的坐在沙發上，巴奇喝著布魯斯幫他泡的熱紅茶，在思考許久後，終於鼓起勇氣取出手機。

「史蒂夫……」巴奇低聲喚著手機另一頭他最好朋友的名字，「你現在方便嗎？」

「巴奇？」聽到巴奇聲音中帶著沉重與不安，史蒂夫的心也跟著揪了起來，即使身在會議中也依然不顧他人的眼光，只是急忙問道：「怎麼了？發生什麼事？」

聽著手機中史蒂夫擔心的音調，巴奇猶豫了一會，還是開口說出剛才從布魯斯那裡得知的天大消息，「……我懷孕了。」

「……什麼？」史蒂夫一時之間像是傻了一樣，愣在當場，許久才因強烈的喜悅而有些顫抖的開口說道：「你說真的？」

史蒂夫不用問，就知道必定是自己的，原因一定是三個月前的那次事件。

對於巴奇當時的義舉感激又心疼之餘，史蒂夫也對自己內心深處一個隱晦的角落裡居然為此覺得意猶未盡而深深地感到慚愧與自責。但他無法不為自己能至少那麼一次佔有過巴奇而喜悅，因為他從自己還是個瘦弱的小男孩時就一直偷偷愛著巴奇了。

然而令史蒂夫驚喜的意外發生了。

既然巴奇懷孕了，那麼史蒂夫就能夠把握機會對巴奇告白、求婚，真正的讓巴奇以及他們肚子裡未出世的孩子成為他的家人。

「……嗯……抱歉，我之前還說我不容易懷孕……」

「不，你不用道歉，巴奇，該道歉的是我。」

在聽到史蒂夫壓抑著激盪的情緒顫抖著聲線那麼說後，巴奇沉默了很久，才緩緩的，強忍著不安開口：「我知道我們……不是……不是伴侶，甚至連情侶都不是……但這畢竟是一條生命，我不會要你負責，只是如果你……你願意的話，我想把他生下來。」

滿心雀躍的等著巴奇把話說完就急著要告白的史蒂夫仔細聆聽著巴奇所說的每一句話每一個字，並在內心裡排練著告白的話語。

「對不起，巴奇……我之前對你做了那樣的事……」史蒂夫緊張的想要把之前所有沒能對巴奇所說的話告白出來，他要跟巴奇說他愛他，之前的失控傷了他，他很抱歉，而且他也的確從沒想過會當一個父親，還是他跟巴奇一起的孩子，但他會盡他所能的，努力做一個好丈夫跟好父親，「而且我也還沒作好準備要當一個父親……」

就在這個最關鍵、最重要的時刻，史蒂夫的手機突然黑屏，顯示出手機沒電的訊號後自動關機。

不！！

史蒂夫的臉都跟著手機螢幕一起黑了。

居然在這種關鍵時刻沒電！？

史蒂夫焦急的尋找著充電線及插座，好不容易在會議室的角落裡找到了插座，插了上去，等著手機開機後立刻滑動著，找出通話記錄，發現之後巴奇還有再打一通，然後就是一封簡訊，只寫了短短幾個字。

【我明白了。】

他明白了什麼？驚恐的一愣，史蒂夫馬上按下通話鍵，但巴奇的手機已經無法撥通，史蒂夫忐忑不安的回想著自己手機沒電前所說的最後一句話。

－－當告知懷孕的消息時，對方在回了『我還沒作好準備要當一個父親』之後掛電話並關機的狀況下，不要說巴奇了，一般人會怎麼想？

「－－尼克！」一想到這裡，史蒂夫的心臟幾乎瞬間停止，但他很快的跳了起來，衝到神盾局局長面前大聲的喊道：「總而言之沒時間了！幫我連絡班納博士或東尼！請他們幫我跟巴奇說一切都是誤會叫他在那等我！我很快就去找他！！」

被史蒂夫幾乎可以把自己徒手撕成兩半的氣勢給震攝住，尼克根本無法說出『你身為美國隊長開個會講手機就算了，還無視議程大呼小叫上竄下跳』的話，只能照著史蒂夫的意思馬上連絡東尼。

「東尼說剛才巴恩斯已經離開他家了，他還說：對了，那小子還笑著說多謝照顧了，真稀奇，我幾乎沒看他笑過。」

完了。

聽完尼克的轉述，史蒂夫只感到一股涼意從腳心竄到頭頂。

巴奇肯定誤會了。誤會史蒂夫掛斷電話，還關機不接他的電話的原因。

巴奇一定是以為史蒂夫拒絕了他，徹徹底底的，而一切的原因就在於他懷孕。

以巴奇－－這個史蒂夫好不容易找回來，因為太重要而連愛都不敢說出口的寶物－－現在這個有自毀傾向的性格，史蒂夫根本不敢想像巴奇會做出什麼選擇。

「……尼克，」史蒂夫握緊了拳頭，強忍著想回到過去把昨晚躺在床上跟巴奇聊手機（雖然他們就睡在只隔一道牆壁的隔壁房間）聊到三點忘了充電就睡了的自己掐死的衝動，焦急狂躁的說道：「麻煩你用最好的技術，現在、立刻、馬上幫我找出巴奇的行蹤。」

要是巴奇跟他肚子裡的孩子有什麼三長兩短，史蒂夫在心裡發誓他絕不會放過自己。

另一方面，以為自己被史蒂夫掛了手機，還關機拒絕連絡的巴奇心如死灰的坐上了前往機場的公車準備搭上前往大峽谷的飛機，打算去散心，並思考接下來該怎麼做。

史蒂夫說了對不起……用顫抖的聲音說了，他還沒作好準備要當一個父親……巴奇從沒想過史蒂夫會那麼樣的拒絕他，那讓他非常的意外以及難過，但他卻又覺得一切都是理所當然的。

過去有時候沐浴在史蒂夫溫柔的目光下，他會錯覺自己是被愛的，但很顯然是他自作多情了，史蒂夫並不愛他。他們只是朋友，一直都是，而現在自己的懷孕恐怕讓他們連朋友都很難繼續維持下去了。

那麼，他留下來只會造成史蒂夫的負擔，因為他很想要留著這個孩子，就算史蒂夫不想要，他也會生下來，獨自一人扶養。

茫然的望著車外流過的風景一會後，將手輕輕覆在平坦的小腹上，巴奇閉上了酸澀的眼睛。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

**Author's Note:**

> 一場因為手機沒充好電所導致的悲劇（。
> 
>  
> 
> 後續大概就是大盾追到吧唧了，但吧唧為了逃離史蒂夫一不小心腳滑摔下峽谷，於是史蒂夫也跟著跳下去，還好下面有溪流，而史蒂夫將吧唧護在懷中所以雙腿骨折，兩人順水漂到了下游一處無人的曠野，吧唧把史蒂夫撈起後一時之間找不到跟其他人連絡的方法只好先在外野宿，然後兩人慢慢地把話說清楚了，誤會解開，和好後當然要來一（ry


End file.
